Grown ups
by LalitaGupta
Summary: Six years had passed since the incident of the Blade Children, Ayumu and Hiyono had been living separate lives, How they will act after meeting each other all grown ups?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Now I'm writing a Spiral, Suiri no Kizuna fic. I like the Ayumu and Hiyono pairing. **

**I hope you like it! Enjoy it! and please send me comments! They are welcomed! **

**Thanks! :D**

…..

Chapter 1: The Visit

Separate ways mean separate lives. In that time, people can change in so many ways and nobody could predict that. Sometimes the changes are good, sometimes the changes are bad, but that's what "separate lives" means.

Yuisaki Hiyono was a lot more mature than before. The cheerful girl had turned into a positive woman, with a good attitude and her calm judgment was more accurate. Now, she was a professional young woman, who was very busy with her life. Being a journalist of a very prestigious newspaper wasn't easy. Her infinite curiosity and her scary and mysterious abilities to gather information detailed and without errors, had helped her to be where she was now.

But her personal life wasn't like her professional life. She was boring, so boring that her curiosity was turning off slowly and the only one who noticed that was herself. All the people she had met weren't interesting enough, all the dates she had been had disaster as a result. Nobody could amuse her; nobody could make born once again that thriller she felt before and make her life divert a little. Nobody but that young high school kid she met six years ago, Narumi Ayumu.

She sat in front her computer, with a plane ticket beside her. She looked at it, she was returning to her homeland for a few weeks, she needed vacations. Emotion was in her eyes. She was planning to meet him, she didn't have news from him since a 3 years, she hoped he will be alright. But what would he think of her? She had changed in the five years they were apart. At her 22, she was no longer the innocent and annoying girl from before. Her braids now were part of a long and auburn hair, her face was more beautiful and her body had more curves. She smiled to herself, but return to reality right after, Narumi Ayumu wasn't the type of man who will be captivated by the looks of a girl or woman.

She sighted again, opened her mail box and started to write a message to the brown haired boy, but desisted in the middle. She had decided that she will surprise him, because he was the man she always longed for, because he hated surprises and because it was more fun surprising him than notice it to him first.

She went to sleep with the enthusiasm and the fear of meeting him again. She knew she wasn't his special person in the same way he was for her, but still maybe…maybe he will be satisfied seeing her after such a long time. She smiled, closed her eyes and dream with his reaction.

Narumi Ayumu was the best detective in Japan, the best of the bests. He was a popular young man of 21 years old and had a calm life. He had solved a lot of mysteries all over the world, with travels that had lasted from 2 days to 3 months. He was a very busy and unique man.

But the best of all was that his "biological complications" were solved, thanks to Kiyotaka Narumi influence and the evolution of technology and medicine. Well, he still had to take some medicaments specially made for him but that wasn't a problem. Thanks to that, he could use his left hand, not a lot and he couldn't use much force, but that didn't stop him for solving mysteries and for composing music. His compositions had been played in so many concerts for a lot of important people; also his clients were politics, lawyers, aristocrats and even governments for all over the world.

But, this is Narumi Ayumu we are talking about and is it for granted that his personal life was as always, lonely. He lived alone in a normal building and dates or meeting girls was only and only for work, to gather information or some other things related to it. After all, he hadn't had an info specialist like before, in high school. As a detective, anonymity was a must, as a compositor, living alone was concentration. So he didn't like to draw attention.

The days passed away quickly and Narumi Ayumu was busy with a client, who had a request for him: investigate the assassination of an important businessman who apparently was murdered in a hotel room. Without much info and evidence, that case was a little difficult, because the victim wasn't Japanese and didn't live in Japan and apparently nobody knew him. "Damn..." said Ayumu looking at the pictures of the incident and pages of the poor information he had "this will be a bit complicated".

Meanwhile, Hiyono was looking at a huge building. She knew, thanks to Madoka-san, that that building was where the office of Ayumu was. She hit her cheeks with his hands gently, and entered to the building a bit nervous, attracting the looks of some businessman.

"Hi" she said to the general receptionist "please the office of Mr. Narumi Ayumu"

"In the tenth floor, miss. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm his wife"

The man looked at her intrigued. She was smiling at him and went to the elevator "please, don't say anything, i´m trying to surprise him" and with a "shhh" and a wink, she went to the tenth floor.

A young girl was in a rectangular desk answering phone calls and making appointments when Hiyono enter the room. "Hi, Mr. Narumi Ayumu please?" The girl looked at her, with a critical look, like evaluating her. "Mr. Narumi is busy right now, he can't met you, miss" she said "if you want to meet him, you have to made an appointment, but unfortunately his dairy is full right now"

_What the-_ Hiyono smiled and was about to respond her when the door beside the girl opened and a handsome brown haired man appear with a bunch of papers in his hand "Erika, please call the… Hiyono?"

"Hi Narumi-san, how are you? Did you miss me?" she said laughing at his expression, obviously he was surprised and obviously she was nervous.

He didn't say anything, of course he was surprised. How many years had been since he didn't see her, how many years had been since he didn't hear a single thing from her? Now she was standing in front of him, all grown up, all lady like. He hit his head; he was in front of a woman now.

"What are you…, when did you come to Japan? He said forgetting his papers, his newly request and his receptionist, who obviously was jealous of HIyono.

"I came to Japan for vacations, I take this chance to come and visit you" she said calmly. Ayumu just scratched the back of his neck and looked at his clock. He sighted took his paper and turned to his secretary. "Don't pass me anything today, anything, ok?" and with that he make a gesture to Hiyono, telling her to follow him.

"So since when the independent Narumi Ayumu needed a secretary?" she said looking at Ayumu, who was closing the door of the office, they were leaving to somewhere only Ayumu knew. Hiyono smirked; she could see a deathly glare from the young receptionist, before the door closed completely.

"It is easier like this" he said saving the papers in a suitcase and tying his tie. She became closer to him and helped him with that. He just let her. "Had been a lot of time huh" he said to Hiyono, who was trying to tie his tie correctly.

"Well, yes, it is. I can believe you are in front of me like nothing had happened!" she said still concentrated in the tie "I'm so happy you are ok! I've missed you so much!" and that was when she stopped. _Oh my god… did I tell him that I've missed him_. Blushing, she looked up and found Ayumu's eyes. He was still looking at her.

"Well, I'm that kind of man" said Ayumu smirking at her. He approached her and gave her a kiss in the cheek "Thanks for the tie" he whispered to her.

Hiyono blushed more, and looked at him. His looks hadn't changed a lot, but his personality was more mature and extrovert. She smiled at him; she couldn't believe he kissed her in the cheek. Normally she would freak out, but in foreign parts that was completely normal. He knew that, and he was only greeting her. Ayumu called the elevator and look his watch once again.

"Where are we going?" said Hiyono looking at him innocently, thing that had other effect. For the first time of his life, Narumi Ayumu thought that Hiyono Yuizaki was sexy.

"I had an appointment to go the place where the murder I'm investigating was" he said, looking to other way. He can't let her notice it, she was a devil and scary woman after all_. Concentrate Ayumu, remember she know things of you that you never told anybody. _And then Ayumu had an idea.

"Hey, do you still have your scary abilities?"

Hiyono smiled at him "who do you think I am, Narumi-san?" Ayumu smirked; maybe this is his lucky day. With her, this case will be a piece of cake.

They leave the building with the greeting of the receptionist "Congratulations Narumi-san".

He looked at Hiyono, who was giggling "What was that?"

"I don't know" she said laughing "but Narumi-san I'm happy to see you again"

Her cheerful expression make him blush a little again "Yeah yeah me too"

And with that they went to solve their first mystery together again, after six years, all grown ups.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The sleepover.

With Hiyono by his side, Ayumu successfully solved the case of the murdered businessman. It was a piece of cake, it took him less than one day to solve everything, of course with the help of the information that Hiyono investigated in half an hour.

Ayumu accompany Hiyono to her hotel room late at night.

"Why are you living here? What about your parents?" he said in the way to the hotel.

"Well… they moved two years ago to a little apartment, so my house was sold. Their apartment is little for 3 persons, because it had one room, only for them" she said calmly, trying to open a chocolate wrapping. "I don't want to annoy them" Ayumu looked at her shocked_. How the hell she will afford a hotel for two weeks? Well is her who I'm talking about…. _He sighted and took the chocolate from her hands, opening the wrapping and handing it to her. "You know, you will have no money if you keep it like that"

"Thanks… but what I can do?" she said biting a little bit of it. "I don't have anybody who I can live with apart them" she said "besides, that hotel isn´t too expensive" Her calmly and careless way of seeing things made him be more intrigued about her life in Germany, more curious.

"Hey, we´re adults an all, so I don't see the problem if you stay with me in my apartment, I had a spare room and I live alone" he said, unnoticing that while he were talking, Hiyono eyes were wider and her blush brighten. She looked at him shocked "Are…are you serious?" she said thinking that maybe it was a bad joke, a really bad joke. "Yes I´m, it isn't like I will rape you or something, we know each other, so we can live together for a short time"

And that was the first day of Hiyono vacations that turned out with an unexpected final.

"Well this is your room" Ayumu said showing an empty room "mine is this and this is the bathroom" He showed her the entire place. It was a spacious apartment and had a nice view because he was in the eighth floor.

"Well this is the kitchen, you can grab anything of here if you are hungry" he said searching something in the fridge.

"You still cook Narumi-san?" she said cheerfully "I love your cooking skills!"

"Well yes, I can cook, but not often because of my work, I had no time, I lunch in a restaurant or something in the way" he said grabbing a bottle of juice and serving it in two glasses.

"Cook me something Narumi san, pleaaaaaaase!" she beg to him, something that Ayumu found adorable. _Wait... what the hell is going on with me, I'm not like that! What the hell is with this girl, god!. _He looked at other way "Not now, maybe you can cook something to me"

She stopped her cheerful jumping of happiness and turned to him very serious "You don't mean it right?"

"I mean it" he said smirking at her "I´m tired and I haven't had a decent meal in days"

She took a deep breath… "Narumi-san, I still can't cook" she said with a very serious face.

After fifteen seconds of silence Ayumu started to laugh, making her pout cutely "Ahhh! Narumi-san don't laugh like that!"

"This is hilarious. You had almost 23 years old and you didn't know how to cook anything? ahahahahaa" he said to her. After one minute of his burst of laughter he, more calmed, approached her and patted her head "Don't worry, tomorrow we will cook, today it is too late for that" he said "let's go to sleep Hiyono"

She blushed again_. Let's go to sleep?... that sound like we are a couple…_ She blushed more "o-ok, but Narumi-san don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nah, I will take some vacations since today" and with that he went to his room "Good night Hiyono" She couldn't believe what she heard. He will take some vacations, since today? Did he was doing it for her? She felt happy only for thinking that. Smiling, she hoped it was, and went to sleep "Good night Narumi-san"

The morning came and Hiyono wake up like normal, she put her slippers, and went to the kitchen to drink some water, and what she saw take her breath away. Her beloved Narumi Ayumu was in the kitchen, only with an unbuttoned jean and a wet towel around his neck, drinking some juice. She stared at him. What the hell did he do in all the time they were separated? What was that body? His abs were well formed, his body well built, his muscles toned, the drops of the water tracing his cold skin, from his neck to his chest, his strong arms, his handsomeness, his lips_… oh hell what is going on here? I can see his black underwear… _She felt her arousal arising. _So…so hot_

"Hey Hiyono HIYONO!" she return to reality after that shout and looked at him, he was more close, too close "Are you ok?"

She started to panic. She wanted to kiss him badly, to touch him, to felt him, to monopolize all of him and to worsen things he was too close, he was shirtless and his jeans were unbuttoned. She smiled at him "No-nothing Narumi-san I… I will take a shower now" and she went to the bathroom like flash, leaving him in the kitchen alone. He grabbed at his juice again, "bears pajamas huh" he said to himself smirking.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ Hiyono was showering with cold water. What was that? Well that was Narumi Ayumu, the sexy grown up Narumi Ayumu. She complete forgot about Ayumu when she woke up and she was close to do something she would regret. She sighted, it wasn't her first time seeing something like this, obviously not, but before, nobody had made her felt that nervousness, only him. And nobody could make her felt this excitement, only him_. Ahhh why the hell today I had to wear the childish bears pajama! I had to buy a new one. _

After her shower, Hiyono went to the kitchen founding a casual full dressed Ayumu, reading the newspaper, and drinking a coffee. She sighted relieved, but disappointed at the same time. Ayumu noticed her and smirked "Are you ready?"

"For what Narumi-san" Hiyono said smiling at him like nothing had happened.

"We have to go buy food to cook today" he said looking for his wallet and cell phone "also I have to pass to the office a minute to tell my receptionist I will be gone for a while and to take some papers I need to read"

Hiyono couldn't help but felt that they were a couple. It wasn't true but she felt like they were. She smiled at him and took her purse. "Ahh I had to go to shopping a little" she said and continue when she saw Ayumu's face while they left the apartment "Don't worry, it will not take much time". She smiled at him with a pretty please posture "pleaseeee?"

Again, he thought she was cute. _Again!_ He nodded in agreement and they started to walk in the streets going to the shopping center. "Maybe we can buy some chocolate in the way, a cake or something" she said happily while Ayumu talked on the phone with his receptionist. She smiled at him, noticing he was the center of attention of many girls. He was handsome, and had that businessman essence. _How much someone can change with the pass of the years huh…_ She smiled again and turned around to find a store where she can buy her new pajamas and some casual clothes while he was on the phone.

She didn't notice that he also was looking at her with the corner of his eye. She was the target of too many men, too many. That irritated him, for the very first time. Subtly, he approached her and stood beside her, glaring every man who tried to talk to her.

"Did you finish Narumi-san?" She said when she noticed him beside her.

"Yes, yes, Can we go now? I´m starving"

"Heh heh, I'm looking forward to your cooking" she said cheerfully, like the high school Hiyono she used to be when they arrived to Ayumu's apartment.

"I´m also looking forward to it, because the one who is going to cook is you, not me" he said with a playful tone in his voice. Hiyono eyes went wider as she processed what Ayumu had said. She looked at him with a pleading look. "It's a thank you gift for living with me, bear girl"

Hiyono cheeks started to change colors "Wha-well I'm sorry if my pajamas are childish!" she said with another pout and with a very bright red in her cheeks. He was teasing her.

"Indeed, they are very childish" he said still placing the bags in a table from the kitchen "you should wear something sexier than that" he looked up and saw a very embarrassed Hiyono, trying to hide her face in his hands. He laughed a little "But it think that pajamas are not bad you know, it's you style". She watched him search a dish to cook in a cooking magazine. He was only teasing her, and that was normal between friends …_friends right?_

"By the way, they still let me had a nice view" he said smirking to her.

"Narumi-san!" she was flushed and punch him in the chest "That's not something you say to a lady!"

This Narumi Ayumu was to forward, more extrovert and more sexy that anybody. She sighted while he was cooking in the kitchen. It was going to be difficult. She will have to control herself badly. But if he was teasing her like that, she will play the same game. She will make him fall for her and take the first step. She smiled. Enough with the shy Hiyono, the scary and evil Hiyono Yuisaki will return once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii! Well I've been slacking of lately hehe Thanks for the reviews and favorites! ;D**

**So this is the chapter when the lemon starts wahahahahah**

**The new extrovert Narumi Ayumu versus the evil and charismatic Hiyono Yuizaki, who will be winner?**

**Read to find out! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Chocolate

Since Hiyono Yuisaki started to live with Narumi Ayumu, he couldn't help but to notice some things, some little things that he wouldn't bother to notice before. For example, her unconditional love for the chocolate.

She always had a chocolate bar in her purse or she would always stop in her way to buy one. The other night, after their dinner, she was desperately looking for a chocolate in the house. She almost killed him when he told her to wait until the next morning. _Man, why the girls like about chocolate?_ It was delicious, yes of course, but he didn't find it addictive or needed in his daily life. He couldn't see the marvels of chocolate.

Of course and like the majority of men, Ayumu didn't understand what was behind Hiyono desperation for a chocolate. She was anxious, she was crazy about him. She couldn't sleep nor had a calm day, because her thoughts take the best of her. She had dreamed about him, touching her, kissing her, making her moan in a pleasure so good and so addictive that she woke up excited, aroused, sweating cold and calling his name in the middle of the night. That's why a chocolate is a must for her.

However, the chocolate it wasn't an impediment for her plans. She was planning to tease Ayumu for her own satisfaction. And of course every moment would do. For example, in the morning she came out of the bathroom only wrapped with a towel, still aroused thanks to her dream and showing too much skin, too much for Ayumu to keep his calm. And the result was a cup of coffee broken and a mess on the floor.

They were in war. He teased her, she seduce him. Anything goes no rules. The first to fall in their temptations, lost. And obviously, to add more fuel to the fire, Ayumu had his own dreams also. Since Hiyono started to live with him, he had dreams about her, first, seducing him, then pleasuring him, to finally make love with him. He had awaked so many times in a rush and with a embarrass erection. But this is Narumi Ayumu people; he would rather die than show he was giving into her temptations.

He had his ways to calm himself, but after seeing her wrapped in a small towel, he had lost his head and had told her he will go for a walk, only to listen a "wait for me, I will go with you, I want to buy some chocolate" he sighted, _damn_.

"You will get fat for all that chocolate" said Ayumu when Hiyono bought a chocolate bar thirty centimeters long.

_Don't look at him only think about the chocolate, chocolate, chocolate_. She smiled trying to hide her embarrassment for having such a real dream that had obvious repercussions in her body. "Will you stop loving me if I get fat, Narumi-san?" she counterattacked him with an evil tone in her voice and grinning maliciously.

Ayumu almost had another heart attack but tried to respond her "What the hell are you- I –!"

"Ahh Ayumu! We haven't seen you in a long time!" Ayumu was cut by the black haired woman, who was nobody else than his sister in law. "I was phoning you now I know why you didn't answer, oh! Hi Hiyono-san! That´s a huge chocolate bar you have there"

Hiyono was disappointed because the sister in law had ruined a perfect moment for Ayumu to say something about his feeling for her. Good or bad, she wanted to know what was in his head. She smiled at her and said something about being addicted to it. Ayumu just sighted, forgetting everything he was about to say.

Madoka invited them to a coffee bar that was in the way, to catch up time. She asked about Hiyono's life in Germany and about Ayumu's work, and then if they were a couple or something like this. Also she found out that they were living together for a short time, thing that made her laugh a little. She talked about Kiyotaka's work and how he was able to contact Kousuke, Ryoko and Rio, who were apart due his new lives.

"Ohh, so it's probably I get to see them before I return to Germany?" said Hiyono cheerfully looking at Ayumu who had received a phone call of some client. "Excuse me" he said leaving the table for a moment. She sighted, thing that was noticed by Madoka who smiled at her brightly. She was a girl, so she understood her a little. "Nevermind Hiyono-san, you like a lot chocolate right?"

Hiyono found weird the turn the conversation was having, but nodded at her. Madoka searched something in her bag and gave her a cooking magazine. "I think if you buy chocolate bars every day will be a waste of money, why don't you try to make them instead? It will be easier and cheaper. Look the chocolate fondue is really easy" Hiyono read the recipe _Indeed it is easy to make, even I can do it..._ thought Hiyono. "I will give it to you, so you can do it today".

They parted from Madoka and where in their way home, but Hiyono was surprisingly quiet, thing that make Ayumu uncomfortable. He felt a sudden chill through his spine. _Fuck! She's scheming something, I can feel it._ Desperately, he tried to divert her thoughts "hey are you ok?" he said a little scared.

"Mmm… Narumi-san, do you like chocolate?" she said innocently, but with mischief in her eyes.

_Damn it, too late_. Ayumu panicked and was about to answer but his cell phone rang again, he was having another call. After talking a little, he turned to Hiyono "hey, I had to go for a while, I seems one of my clients had problems with one of my compositions" he said a little irritated. Hiyono, a little disappointed, smiled at him, telling him not to worry and that she will be alright by her own. She waved at him, hearing Ayumu's complains about how idiots his clients can be sometimes, but before he left she heard him saying "chocolate it's not bad at all". You know, it's a pity that she couldn't see him smirking that time.

Hiyono entered to the apartment after going shopping for ingredients to the fondue. She looked around. Retuning to an empty apartment make her remember her lonely life in Germany. She liked Japan, her family was there and of course Ayumu's also. She liked to live with him, but more than anything else she wanted him, she wanted to be hold by him. She sighted, the war wasn't finished. She changed her clothes and started to make the preparations for her next move.

On the other hand, Ayumu´s was a mess. He was a little nervous. He knew something was going to happen, he could felt that vibe. He was afraid that he could lose control and fall in his lust. He knew she was going to leave, but he wanted that? No of course not. He was happy with her, even if she was evil, scary and annoying sometimes, he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't say that. He hadn´t had the guts to tell her before and sadly, he couldn't tell her that now. But, man, he was 21 years now, he had desires and he was making a good job controlling it, but until when? "Ahh now I'm the one who needs a chocolate!"

Unfortunately, the clients kept Ayumu's time until the night, irritating him and worsen his mood. Ayumu's arrived to the apartment and found a huge mess in his kitchen. "What- what the hell happened here?...Hiyono!" he found her in the middle of the kitchen with a pot full of chocolate fondue in her hands. He stopped to watch carefully the scene. There was chocolate everywhere, all the apartment smelled like chocolate and it seemed that she had did it a lot of times, because there was a lot of used pots in the washer.

"Look Narumi-san, I cooked Chocolate fondue" she said proudly. She had cooked something successfully and without help. He looked at her. She had her hair tied up to prevent for dirty it. Her cheeks had chocolate and if it wasn't for the cooking apron her clothes would be in a horrible mess. He just couldn't resist the image and laughed. He forgot his bad mood and everything else. "Congratulations! You had made your first dish without help" he said cleaning the chocolate from her cheeks with a wet paper towel.

"Will you try it, Narumi-san?" I want to know you opinion about it" she said smiling at him cutely.

He knew it that was her plan. He knew it! But it was difficult to think for a counterattack. She was in front of him, with the chocolate ready and all. _Shit again I let my guar down_. He sat in the table while Hiyono prepared everything. When she returned from the kitchen, she no longer had the apron but a casual short white dress, her hair was loose and she had washed the chocolate in her face and hands.

He stared at her. He wasn't the type of man to be captivated by a girl so easily but Hiyono was different. She had been there for him so many times, so many that he had lost the count. She had believed in him, when he hadn't. She was someone he could rely on anytime, in any circumstance. She had even risked her life in order to help him and save him. He was lost in his thoughts of her that didn't notice that Hiyono had got closer.

"Do you like what you see?" said her in a sensual whisper. He felt her breath in his face and closed his eyes.

"What?"

"If you like what you see? But how can you see if you close your eyes Narumi-san?"

He opened his eyes again and saw in the table the chocolate fondue with some strawberries in a plate. He crooked an eyebrow and return to Hiyono who was smiling at him. "How does it look?" and he understood she was referring to the fondue. It was obvious that all this time she was not only provoking him, but also playing with him. He couldn't afford that.

He grabbed a strawberry and looked at her smirking "Strawberries?"

"Well yeah" she said bathing a strawberry with chocolate. "It more delicious this way, don't you think?"

At this point, everything she or he did was a trigger of the other. The strawberries and the chocolate were the sensual touch to the whole situation and, of course, their weapon. They barely talk, they were deeply thinking in what the other one will do to make the seduction success. But Hiyono took the advantage when the chocolate on the strawberry she was eating fell on her neck and chest, almost in her breasts. That wasn't planned.

"Oh my" said Hiyono who had stood up looking for a paper towel to clean the chocolate from her skin.

Ayumu could barely think, but beside him were the towels Hiyono was looking for. She got closer to him to grab it but Ayumu stopped her "What the hell Hiyono" he said with a serious tone in his voice and looking her into the eyes continue "Are you trying to seduce me with that?"

Hiyono heart was beating wildly. She was in front of him, he was still sitting on the chair and neither of them would move. "On no, Narumi-san, I'm just trying to wipe this that's all" she said with a sexy smile in her face while she stretched her arm to grab a towel paper to remove the fondue that was not only on her neck and chest but now on her breasts, exactly between them.

Ayumu knew she was teasing him again. The chocolate was an accident but he knew she was using it to play with him. He had decided to play her game without doing anything but damn, he was falling in her wicked game. He grabbed her hand with one hand, his other hand when to her back and without thinking he leaned his head licking the chocolate from her neck slowly. She was in shock but let him have his way with her, after all that was what both wanted.

Ayumu started to trace her skin with his tongue, liking the chocolate from her neck, then her collarbone, then her chest. He could felt Hiyono's back arch a little while her hands went to his hair. She felt his smirk against her skin, his lips were burning. "Hey do you want me to go deeper?" he said with a finger in the cleavage of her dress, lowering it. His finger got dirty with chocolate. She just nodded. She couldn't resist the sensation of him touching her. She let out a sexy moan that drove him mad.

But Ayumu had been always known for his calm and coldness in every situation, and this situation wasn't the exception. This cost him much more effort that usually does, much more. He wanted to keep hearing her moan, he wanted to hear her say his name while doing her wildly, he wanted to hold her so badly but this was her punishment for teasing, provoking and playing with him. When he finished with the chocolate, it took all his might, heart and soul to stop.

"There you have it" he said realizing her from his grip "all clean up". Hiyono jaw dropped, her eyes went wider but she kept quiet, she only saw him lick the chocolate from his finger smirking. "Just like that?" she said.

"Just like that" he said standing up "Your punishment"

"Where are you going?"

"To take a cold shower and then to my bed, it's late" he closed the door of the bathroom and lean his body against it. _Ahh now I understand why chocolate is so marvelous. I will never underestimate it anymore_. He thought licking his lips.

She couldn't believe him. _He must be joking_. She wanted more a lot more, her skin was still burning from his touch and her body was begging for him, but he wasn't going to give her that, not today. Indeed it was her punishment for provoking him like that. "Damn he won this time" she sighted "I also need a cold shower"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! I know it is for granted but thanks for the comments and favorites again! I also received an interesting request! For all of that thank you, that is a signal that you like my story and make me keep writing.**

**Well after such a long time I've been reading the Spiral manga all over again for inspiration. Soo how I said in the chapter 3, lemon has started! Wahahaha**

**Enjoy it! **

…

Chapter 4: Alcohol

The holiday came and without any warning one week had passed. It was a sunny Sunday and Ayumu felt the sun in his face, making him wake up from his peaceful sleep. However, he realized, with fear, with a lot of fear, a true that knock him out. He didn't know what the hell happened. He was freaked out when he opened his eyes that Sunday morning and saw a naked Hiyono, well only wearing a shirt, his shirt, beside him, in the same bed, in the same bedroom. He jolted up and get off the bed with an unnatural speed, only to find out he was in his black boxers. He started to panic, _what the hell happened yesterday, try to remember Ayumu!_

He sat on the floor, holding his head with his hands. _Did we do it?_ Well if it wasn't that the case, he wouldn't be in his boxers and she wouldn't be naked. His head started to hurt. He panicked again and almost died when Hiyono started to move in his bed, telling him that she was about to woke up. _Shit shit shit shit!_ He stood up like a spring and grabbing a jean and a shirt he run away from her, leaving the room.

He wanted to leave the apartment but as soon as he left the room he run into something that make him fell on the floor "What the hell?" he said irritated, he hadn't finished putting on his clothes. He looked down and saw a sleeping Asazuki Kousuke in his floor, hugging an empty bottle of whisky like his life was depending on it. He looked at the apartment carefully, bottles of whisky were all over the kitchen and the lounge and Eyes Rutherford was sleeping in his couch. He stood up and put his jeans on while he was returning to the corridor. That made him realize that Hiyono and him were sleeping in HIyono's room, thing that make his panic and headache grow. He opened the door of his own room and found a two bodies sleeping on his bed, Takeuchi Rio and Takamachi Ryoko. While his headache was growing, he started to remember everything, everything that happened the day before.

…

On the Saturday afternoon, Narumi Kiyotaka went to Ayumu's apartment for a visit and found a sulking Hiyono, while a triumphal Ayumu was making dinner. "Ohh brother, I didn't knew you were to come" Ayumu said to his brother who had arrived.

"Hi Ayumu, and hi…" he said looking at the beautiful woman who was looking at him with critical eyes. She still couldn't forgive him.

"Hiyono Yuizaki!" she said sulking again and leaving the kitchen. "Narumi-san I will take a bath now"

"Why is she in bad mood?" he said looking at Ayumu intrigued.

"Because I won her game" Said Ayumu. Of course he would be proud of himself. He had won against Hiyono, but he also had won against his own lust and desires, but only for a day, he still had a week to go through. "Anyway, aniki, why did you come here?" said Ayumu returning to his cooking.

"Oh right I don't have enough time, well Ayumu I had made arrangements for Asazuki, Takamichi and Takeuchi to came for a visit, so I thought you should know" said Kiyotoka to and Intrigued Ayumu, who had stopped cooking and had paid all his attention to what his "brother" was saying. "I told them to come here, because it was too much trouble to have them in my house" he said like nothing.

"Say what?" Ayumu said with an irritated expression "You told them that? If you don't have realized, I already had a troublesome guest here"

"And that's why they asked me to come here" said Kiyotaka looking at his watch, he really hadn't much time. "They wanted to see you guys even if it's for a brief moment. They will come exactly in an hour more or less"

Ayumu sigthed while his brother left the apartment in a hurry saying "don't forget to treat your body well!" So now he will have other troublesome guests. "Hey Narumi-san, where is your brother?" Ayumu turned and relieved saw Hiyono leavening the bathroom full dressed. "Thank god" he said to himself. "Well I have some news for you"

As soon as the afternoon passed, Ayumu made more food than expected because his guests would arrive soon. Hiyono were still sulking about the sensual encounter they had with the chocolate the other day, she even wanted to make chocolate again but Ayumu had successfully hidden the recipe, knowing she didn't remember how she did the fondue the last time.

The guests arrived at night, with someone unexpected, a full grown up and handsome Eyes Rutherford.

"Rutherford you are also here?" said Ayumu surprised. While Hiyono was greeting the other bunch who seemed more mature and more adults. Kousuke had a mature and calm aura around him, also he was more handsome, Ryoko hadn't changed too much, but her character was calmer and Rio was 10 centimeters taller. She was proud of that.

"Yeah" said Rutherford, who hadn't changed at all if we talk about his looks and expressions "I told Kiyotaka today at afternoon, but I suppose he didn't tell you"

_Stupid brother, always taking me for surprise. _Ayumu sighted and greeted the newly guests, who were more than happy to see him standing up, walking and even living a normal life. They had a delicious meal, courtesy of Ayumu. They talked about their new lives and their new dreams and had a lot of fun and interesting talks. But as soon as the night was passed, Kousuke, who had now 23 years old say something interesting "Don't you think we need some alcohol?"

For surprise of Ayumu, he knew it didn't going to end well, everyone agreed to Kousuke idea, even Rutherford. They bought a lot of bottles of whisky, all of them had the money to afford that much. And ladies and gentlemen, the party started with that.

"So Hiyono-chan" said an almost drunk Ryoko to Hiyono, who were looking at Rio and Ayumu talking a lot and too friendly. Jelousy was in her eyes. "Did you return to Japan because you missed that guy?"

"Ah? What are you-? Said Hiyono blushing. It was true but it was too embarrassing to admit it.

"Haa, bull´s eye!" said Ryoko again drinking more whisky but Kousuke stopped her from drinking more "Hey Kousuke what are you doing!"

"That's enough for you! … Anyway how are you doing jou-chan? We heard that you where in Germany all this time" said Kousuke, who obviously had more alcohol tolerance than Ryoko. Rutherford was listening to all of the conversation in silence. He knew all about "Hiyono", thanks to Kiyotaka, so in the end he also was curious about her life.

"We also heard that Hiyono Yuisaki it's not your real name" said Ryoko who was looking for another bottle of whisky. This time Ayumu and Rio had started to paid attention to conversation.

Hiyono smiled to the bunch that was looking at her with intrigued eyes. She was more aware of Ayumu's eyes, so she panicked a little. Indeed, Hiyono Yuizaki wasn't her real name, and also 23 years old wasn't her real age, but _that can easily be changed right?_ Hiyono sighted, "No, my real name is Hiyono Yuizaki" she said to everyone "That name is a name I can let go so easily" she said looking with the corner of her eyes to Ayumu, who were smirking to her. She smiled and continue "I changed my name to that name, legal and without any problems"

Everyone smiled at her, even Rutherford who was more asleep than awake, the alcohol wasn't his forte. The night went without problems; everyone started to fall in the effects of the alcohol, getting drunk. Kousuke started to dance a loud and weird music in the table. Rutherford found his comfortable spot in the couch and felt sleep, and Rio and Ryoko who were very drunk, started to clap at the weird dance of Kousuke. In the end, Ayumu decided to lend his room for them to sleep.

He was about to go to sleep in the sofa with Rutherford but Hiyono grab his arm. "Hey , are you ok?" said the auburn. He looked at her and nodded. He wasn't alright at all. The alcohol was making his and his decision to not make a move on her flawless. He was drunk but he wasn't that drunk to forget everything.

"Well Narumi-san" she said while Ayumu was fighting with his own demons "You know I just wanted to tell you that I really changed my name to Hiyono Yuizaki. It is name I can't let go easily because it remind me of the past and everything we did together" Ayumu gulped dryly, Hiyono was talking but all he could think was _kiss her kiss her kiss her!_ Her lips were so mesmerizing, her skin so soft, her voice so wonderful… Narumi Ayumu was in problems.

Hiyono moved her head to the left cutely "Narumi-san are you really ok?" That's it, he couldn't take anymore. He pushed her to the closest bedroom, her bedroom, and kissed her without any hesitation. She was surprised at first but return the kiss with a lot of passion and desire. She pulled him to the bed, never breaking the so desired kiss. Tongue battling, lips biting, they only broke the kiss for air.

When Ayumu noticed he was already in her bed, on top of her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He broke the kiss to find a breathless Hiyono under him, but still whit her arms around his heck. "Hey… Narumi-san, what… what happened?"

Ayumu stopped one second to think about it, licking his lips, supporting his body with his arms. He had already kissed her, if he wouldn't continue he will go mad. He looked at her again and smirked, _what the hell_... "Hey, from now onwards, blame it to the alcohol, ok?"

She giggled at him and return the smirk "But Narumi-san, I know that that is lie, you are not drunk enough to not knowing what is going to happen here, like me"

"Shut up, moron" He crashed his lips against hers again. But this time while kissing her he was touching her, her thighs, her waist, and her breasts. He pulled her up in order for him to be between her legs, as he started to undress her. The casual black dress, the bra, the underwear, everything went to the floor, as his hand traced her burning body. She also didn't waste time; his shirt and pants were of, revealing that toned body once again, that body that was the center of all her lustful dreams. Her hands started to trace his wonderful body, as he tasted her skin with his tongue. A moan of pleasure came out from her mouth when he licked her nipples. She fisted the blankets. She felt Ayumu's smirk, "Hey, can you make more of that sounds for me?" He said as he toyed with her body.

Her neck, her breasts, her belly were burning by Ayumu's touch. His hands caressing her, his tongue tasting her, his lips kissing her, building a bomb inside her. She was feeling good so good, but she couldn't help but thinking about something she feared "This… isn't your… first time, right Narumi-san?"

"Don't ruin the moment know…" he answered her. His finger went to her inner part without warning. She felt it and arched her back for the touch, forgetting all the unpleasant thoughts she was having. He felt her wetness, the ecstasy, the repercussions of the bomb he was building in her. He toyed with her a little, moving his fingers that were inside her, making her moan louder as her nails dug in his back. He went faster as she moaned his name, thing that made him go crazy. She climaxed, but Ayumu silence her with a wild kiss. He was at his limit also, his hardness were visible, as his desire for her grew. "Hey…I can't take it anymore…"

Suddenly the door opened, shocking and interrupting them. A very drunk Kousuke entered the room , hugging a bottle of whisky "Hey, I…hic…can´t sleeeep in a room…. with two girls hehe" Ayumu wanted to kill him, and Hiyono hide in the blankets "so I will…. sleep here" he said. "Oh no" said a furious Ayumu "You will sleep OUTSIDE!" and with that kicked him out of the bedroom.

He closed the door and sighted "Man I can't believe it" Hiyono was still in the bed hiding within the blankets "What's now, Narumi-san?" she said blushing, thing that Ayumu thought it was cute. Well in that moment, everything Hiyono did was cute for him, a turn on. He got closer and gave her his shirt, "unfortunately nothing, let's go to sleep" he said to Hiyono who was pouting at him.

"That stupid Asazuki… I will kill him tomorrow" She giggled and snuggled against him, resting her head in his chest. He smiled at her and hugged her. "Hey, Narumi-san, did you know that I love you right?" she said to him while closing her eyes.

He looked at her surprised, but then smiled tenderly "Yeah, I know" And with that they fell asleep.

…**..**

Remembering everything, Ayumu felt the sudden urge to kill Kousuke. "Stupid moron" he said while the guy was still sleeping on the floor. He sat in the other couch and held his head with his hands. He was nearly, nearly of doing it with Hiyono the last night, even more she had said that she loved him! He knew that but that declaration was unexpected even for him, _now how I will be able to control myself?_

"You should be more careful, next time better lock the door" Ayumu stood up and saw Rutherford fully awaken. Rutherford smirked at him seeing his choking expression "and also you should check if everyone in the house is asleep, you know"

Ayumu blushed as he kicked Kousuke in the ribs; he didn't wake up "Shit how much did he drink yesterday!"

Meanwhile, Hiyono was in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She was naked, using only Ayumu's shirt, but they didn't do it in the end. She sighted. This was only the beginning. Both of them knew that now that they had opened their hearts and desires it will be difficult to restrain themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo… sorry for my late update. I had some problems of inspiration hahaha but know I´m giving to you a hot, super hot chapter.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and messages! I'm so glad that you like my work! Please keep sending it to me! They make me happy! :D**

**Well now, please enjoy! I hope you like it! **

**Bye bye! And THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

…

Chapter 5: Dance

After such a development with the alcohol, Hiyono was always distracted. She was with the girls shopping but her mind always flew from where she was to that night, to that bedroom, to those delicious moments. Her skin burnt, her heart beat and her body reacted to everything. And of course, she couldn't ignore the situation anymore. They had started to follow their instincts. Smirks, stares and seductions were her weapons. After all they still had another week together until her return to Germany.

But that was Ayumu's worry, if she go, after they had doing it, after they had shared that precious moments, he will go mad and this time he wasn't going to be able to control the situation like their last goodbye, probably he will do everything he could to kept her with him and never let her go again, even if she didn't want it like that. He knew that but couldn't help flirt with her, he wanted her so much that didn't care about the consequences.

"Oh man…how much did I drink? My head is still spinning and it's Monday!" said Kousuke drinking a glass of water, bringing back Ayumu from his thoughts, who was trying to compose a new piano piece. He looked at him with a deathly glare.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" said Ayumu frowning at him.

"Remenber what? Now that you talk about it, I was sleeping in your room but woke up in the middle of your living room…" Ayumu felt the urge to kick him but was cut by Rutherford. "You interrupt him, Kousuke"

"Huh? Interrupt what?" Kousuke looked at them. After a brief silence of thinking he realized something "Ohh…" he said with a giggle, obviously containing his laugh "...sorry…haha"

Ayumu wanted to punch him so hard that he wasn't going to be able to laugh again. Rutherford smiled quietly, obviously finding the situation hilarious. "Man… Am I was that drunk? I don't remember anything? How do I interrupt you?" Ayumu sighted. He wasn't going to give him details about that, but he told him something about entering the room when he was in the middle of something with a certain girl. Kousuke kept laughing, apologizing to him, but he received a punch in his head. "Shut up moron you cut me all the outburst!"

The phone rang suddenly, and an irritated Ayumu went to answer the call, while Kousuke kept laughing, this time he was louder, "Be quiet stupid…Hello?" After a while he hung up "Man this is going to be complicated…" he said with his hand in his neck.

One of his clients was making a huge party the day after, in commemoration of a new brand of one of his products, and was inviting Ayumu to that party. It was a formal elegant party, everybody of the "high life" were going and he couldn't go without anyone. He sighted, those parties were too formal, too elegant and he would find people he preferred not to see again, especially women. He sighted again, _man I can't take her to that party, it will be too troublesome, neither I can go alone_… he was about to call her receptionist when Rio opened the door with Hiyono and Ryoko behind "WE ARE BACK GUYS!" He dropped his cellphone in the shock of that shout. _Why did she have to shout like that?_

"So what are we going to do tonight guys? Said Ryoko looking at them with an enthusiastic look. "How about we drink something?"

They looked at her scared "Do you still want to drink, Ryoko" said Kousuke shocked "We had enough for one day, hadn't we?"

"No!" she said putting her hands in her waist "We are young, beautiful and with a lot of energy! I think we should have another wildly night! We can endure another one guys! Come on!"

"What's wrong with her?" said Ayumu quietly to Hiyono, who was sitting beside him, watching Ryoko's enthusiasm attack. "Eh? Oh, while we were in the mall shopping a bunch of little kids told her "old hag"" she said giggling "And she went mad and started this whole plan to prove her youth"

Ayumu thought how dumb Ryoko can be. He stood up to make the call again but Rutherford caught his attention. "Instead of that, how about we all go to a party tomorrow, Ryoko?" He stiffened while Rutherford kept talking "I was invited to a party of one important business man, who wanted me to play a piece in the inauguration of his new brand, it's a formal party, of course a lot of interesting people would be there, but I can't take you all" he was quiet for a second and looked to Ayumu "But I think you've been invited too, right?"

Exposed. In few second, his plans had ruined for another master mind. He nodded quietly, feeling a pair of caramel eyes looking at him. "Well" said Kousuke "that's convenient, that way Rutherford can take us, and you can take Jou-chan" Ayumu looked at her with the corner of his eyes. She wasn't stupid, as soon as she had known about the party; she had discovered he was trying to call somebody else, to be his companion. She smiled at him, with that evilness he knew "Well, you can´t count on that" she said "Narumi-san hadn't invited me, I think he was trying to invite somebody else" she continued smiling evilly looking to his hand, where his cellphone was "look the phone is opened" Ayumu´s jaw dropped_, how sneaky she can be? Damn…she sure is devil_. Hiyono stood up, close Ayumu's mouth and went to her room. Everybody looked at him, "You did something bad, otouto-san"

The day after passed with the girls looking for dresses, while the boys for elegant suits. Ayumu had his so he decided to take a shower. He didn't call anyone, rather he couldn't call anyone. He was experiencing for first time what normal people call consciousness. He was fighting with a voice in his head. _You should take her, forget everything else, and what the hell if she met with that women, it's not like you had something serious with them, it was business, BUSINESS_. Ayumu bumped his head with the wall "Ahh, but is going to be awkward" he said while the water was washing his toned body "I had slept with a lot of them" He sighted again _but this time you're going to be with her, her in a elegant dress, maybe you will be able to do it, don't you love her?_. Ayumu bumped his head again "What the hell I'm thinking?"

When he finished with his shower, he discovered everyone except Hiyono were out. He sighted when he saw her in the living, reading a cooking magazine. She was ignoring him. "Aren´t you going to bought a dress?" he said wiping his hair with a towel.

"For what" she said without taking her eyes off the magazine "I wasn't invited, furthermore, you're going to go with another girl, maybe that receptionist of yours, who couldn´t take an eye off you, is rushing here right now"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Come on, woman! Buy a damn dress already! If you keep going like this I really won't take you"

She looked at him this time. "Why you wouldn't invite me, Narumi-san?" For few seconds, he saw a hurtful expression in her face.

"Please buy the dress before the time of the party, ok?" he said looking away from her. How will he told her that he hadn't wanted to invite her because of the "business relations" he had had.

Hiyono frowned, he wasn't answering her question. She stood up and went closer to him, face to face. "Invite me, Narumi-san, say the damn words already" she said without blushing. He didn't move. "It is that important?" She took another step closer "Yes, it is". He looked at her in the eyes and said stepping closer to her. "Hiyono Yuizaki, do you want to go with me to the stupid party?" Their lips were closer, their gazes were focused in each other, without stepping back. "You really don't mean it…" said Hiyono before Ayumu crashed his lips against her mouth, sticking his tongue inside her, tasting her, devouring all of her. She started to touch his bare chest, and crossed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They started to lose their mind, he pulled her against the wall, leaving her mouth and going to her neck, but she stopped him "If you do that, it will leave a mark… and I won't be able to wear a dress"

"I think it will be very sexy" he said returning to her neck to be stopped by her again. She pulled his head up for another breathless kiss "You know" she said after the kiss, tracing her thumb against his lower lip "We will leave this to the end of the night Narumi-san" He licked her thumb mumbling a complain but the door opened "We found the dresses let's go change!" and again, Ayumu had the urge to kill people while Hiyono smiled at him, took her purse and left the apartment.

After that, the gang went to change and prepare for the party, specially the girls. After an hour, Ayumu had received a message from Hiyono "I will meet you at the party" He sighted. She sure is evil. She had gone to "who knows where" and left him with his arouse. His body was itching for her, he could still felt her lips, her touch and his body was still hot. He needed her, he needed her almost immediately. But he wasn't going to lose. He sat on the couch and prayed for all to going smoothly, afterall in that party were going to be that "straight forward" ladies. "Shit, now I need a drink". After two hours, they headed to the party.

"Oh Ayumu, you look well on that suit!" said Narumi Madoka at the entrance of the party. She and Narumi Kiyotaka had been invited as special guests, like him and Rutherford. He smiled. He knew he was the center of attention of a lot of people, after all he was "Narumi Kiyotaka's brother", the "god of salvation", the "hope of blade children", the "the great inspector Narumi Ayumu", the "genius compositor Narumi Ayumu" or how woman called him "the gorgeous Narumi Ayumu". And of course he was gorgeous, especially with that elegant suit and his red wine tie; driving a lot of women attention, that looked at him and smiled perversely.

"So where are Rutherford-kun and everyone else?" said Kiyotaka who was surprised that Ayumu was alone.

"They already are inside"

"And where is you companion. You didn't come alone right?" Ayumu was about to answer but his attention drove to something else, well…someone else. Hiyono Yuizaki was coming to him with a beautiful but sexy dress that drew all her curves very well and was the same color of his tie. Her auburn hair was tied up in an elegant chignon, which fell in form of lightly curls at the tips. He had some lightly make up and was using jewelry that looked expensive. She smiled at him when she saw her expression. "Then Narumi, how do I look?"

Ayumu wasn't able to speak, he looked at her again, from her head to the tip of her feet, swallowed dryly and give her his arm "It not bad at all" he said without looking at her, of course she was beautiful. They entered to the party with the eyes of everybody on them. Ayumu looked at her with the corner of his eyes again. Her dress was backless, had an opening in the right leg and her cleavage was very low. And again, the dress was elegant and sexy at the same time and they really looked great together, rather they looked beautiful, too beautiful for some people. "We are attracting too much attention, don't you think? said Hiyono looking at him with a triumphal face.

"It's your dress" said Ayumu who couldn't help to think that attracting attention was her real goal. She smiled at him again "well you are also, that suit match you perfectly, it's making me difficult to maintain my composure" she said smirking at him. He swallowed again, he wanted to rip that dress and do it her wildly but he couldn't, and to make it worse he still had the desires she had awaked in him with the kiss they had earlier, his body was still hot.

The party went smoothly, Rutherford played his piece, the people drank and danced, Ayumu was chatting with some of clients and some another people who had interest in him, while Hiyono was with Ryoko and Rio. But some girl talked to her "hey, are you Narumi-san companion right?" she said with an evil smile. Hiyono looked at her, she was beautiful and you hadn't to be a genius to know that she was rich. "Yes" she said smiling at her.

"Well, only to warn you, that man is one of the few handsome and intelligent men available, so he is mine, do you understand what I'm saying? You will not be with him, better you back off girl, we already had our thing" Hiyono frowned at her and smiled at the same time. "Oh my, what should I do? But, you know, you couldn't catch him right?" she said with some sarcasm in her voice and drinking her glass of champain "I bet he only went to you because he wanted some information or something like that from you, I'm wrong?" she said "you must be someone who spread her legs to every man when you are needing it right? I know who you are, your husband always travel so much so you took that opportunity and always call somebody to accompany you, and of course you know a lot of the underground world right? Maybe that's why a lot of men go to you" The woman was starting to get scared "You had poor parents, you lived poorly until you met your rich husband, what will happen when this information leaks out to him or even better to your rich background?" The woman understood the message and retreated quietly. Once again, her treating abilities and her scary skills had been useful. And like this, a lot of women went to her, to treat her, to keep her away from Ayumu, and most of them had slept with him for some business he had. She was starting to get angry, how many women had been with him? She hadn't been with too many men.

After a lot of treats, glares, whispers about "who knows what" Hiyono started to get tired of the situation. The jealousy of those women was taking all the goods of her. She needed air. After a while, Ayumu noticed that Hiyono wasn't in the hall anymore. He started to look for her and saw her going upstairs. Well it was a huge mansion where they went, and upstairs was the balcony. He went after her, and entered to the room where the balcony was. She was there, beautiful, really beautiful, with the light of the moon only. He looked at her for a moment "What are you doing here?"

"Mmm… well I needed some air" she said looking to him "It was really tiresome when some women attacked me"

Ayumu sighted. He scratched the back of his neck "The already ambushed you right?"

"I was surprised, I never thought about you been such a playboy Narumi-san" Hiyono started to loosening her hair but she was frowning, "If you wanted something from them, must be some other ways than that"

"With them there aren't other ways" he said with his hands in his pockets "and I'm not a playboy, not even a beginner in this fact and I can prove it you"

She smiled at him, "We are already grown ups, Narumi-san" she said in resignation, and looked at him, noticing he was closer. "You know I had been always boring about men, they are too predictable, but with you I'm never boring Narumi-san" she said looking at him in the eyes, walking closer to him. "I really love you, Narumi-san"

He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her closer from her waist. "Say my name Hiyono" his lips brushed hers sensually, while one of his hands went to her bare back. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms around his neck "Narumi-san I…"

"…Ayumu…"

Hiyono smiled "Ayumu…" and they kissed passionately. Her hands got lost in his hair, his hands traveled through her bare skin, burning, leaving a hot trace. Their tongues started to battled, their lips to get bitten and they started to lose their minds. When they finally broke the kiss, Hiyono fisted Ayumu's clothes breathless "Nar…Make love to me, Ayumu"

That was the trigger, that was all he needed. Ayumu pulled her to the nearest wall and kissed her again, this time more wildly. One of his hands went to his bare thigh and the other to his back and then to her neck, taking out her dress. His lips burnt against her bare skin, his tongue started to trace her body and went to their breasts, licking them, sucking on them, making her moan in pleasure. His suit, his shirt, his tie went off also, showing his bare chest. Her hands went to his back, while he was caressing her nipples, that where already hard.

Her voice was music to his ears, more fuel to the fire he was felling inside of him. He was given her a special care, he was making her body react in a way it wouldn't before. Those skilled fingers that played beautifully the piano now were taking care of her. She felt his hands discarding her underwear and then his right hand in her inner part, toying with her. A finger moved along, using her wetness to glide up and down. She moaned as she felt the same finger against her clit. Ayumu smirked and silenced her with a deep kiss again. He started to play with her clit, and she arched her back for the touch. How many times she had dreamed with this? How many she had desired him? And this time nobody was going to interrupt them.

"Do you like it right?" He smirked to her while his finger went inside her, enjoying her heavy pants and loud moans of pleasure. He was listening to music from her mouth, a music he was going to be able hear again and again. He was playing that music. Another finger went inside her this time faster as she went louder, another again. In few moments she climaxed with his fingers inside her. She started to pant, with her arms around his neck as he licked his finger smirking to her. Hiyono saw a lustful fire in his brown eyes, making her blush. She took his hand and licked the fingers that had been giving her an unforgettable pleasure, tasting herself in that. He smiled at her, but he was already hard, he didn't want to wait another moment, he looked at her and gave her a kiss in the forehead, "I can't wait anymore Hiyono" he whispered to her ear.

She kissed him again, this time she lead the kiss. An intoxicating kiss, she stuck her tongue in his mouth, tasting him. Her hands went to his bare chest, tracing his skin from his toned chest to his pants. She took her time on that, making him exasperate. She bit his bottom lip, sucking it, while his hands played with his pants. He grunted quietly, she smiled. She undid the belt, then the bottom and then she unzip the pants. He saw the same lustful fire in her eyes when his pants went down to reveal that his black boxers couldn't contain his erection anymore. He licked his bottom lip as she smiled to him again and pulled down the boxers. She kissed his abdomen and put the condom in his manhood, making him grunt with his head backwards.

Without any warning he pulled her up, wrapping her legs around her his waist. She crossed her arms around his neck, this time for support. He slowly went inside her, she slowly shut her eyes, her head went backwards and her back arched as soon as she felt him inside her. She moaned in pleasure. He couldn't take anymore, he grunted as soon he felt her, thrusting her wildly. The sensation of her wrapped around his was delicious, her moans were inviting him to go faster. He grunted when she tighter just for a second. His lips traced her skin, this time giving her neck and her breasts a special care. After moment they couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her to the nearest wall. When her bare back touch the cold wall, she shivered and tighter her grip more, thing that drove him crazy. He went faster, she get louder, her hands in his neck, her nails dug in his skin, leaving red traces in his toned back. The wall was only their support, they both were panting hard, they both were lost in feeling each other. He put more force into each thrust, making her come first with a load and long moan of his name. Few seconds later, he had his own, calling her.

They were panting hard, without any strength left. They looked to each other after Ayumu pulled down Hiyono and threw away the condom. She was still weak, her legs had no strength and her eyes were closed. "That…that was…. amazing…. Narumi-san"

He smiled and went for his clothes that were lying on the floor of the balcony. "It told I'm not a beginner" he said smirking and putting on his boxers and then his pants "and I also told you to call me by my name".

She looked at him still naked when he handed her the beautiful dress she was wearing. She caught his arm and pulled him to a deep kiss, but this time very sweet. His hand went to her neck as he stuck her tongue in her. After a while they pulled apart. "Do you still want more?" he said licking his bottom lip.

"Oh well, I think we should leave it for later" she said putting on her own clothes, with the eyes of Ayumu watching closely to each move she made, she really drove him crazy. "We should go to the party, everyone must be worried"

"Naa.." he said fixing his clothes "they must be dancing and drinking and knowing that we are in someplace of this ridiculous mansion having sex" She smiled at him again and hold his hand "Well I think we must be going then"

"Yeah, but first I must tell you something" Hiyono eyes went wider and looked at him "Yes?"

"Well, you…I….left hickeys in your neck, and in your breast, just for you to know"

She looked at him surprised, obviously she was hoping for the "I love you Hiyono", but it didn't come. When he saw her expression he laughed. "Did you think I was going to tell you another thing?"

"Well yes….but I told you to not left a mark…" she said a little disappointed. He tightened his grip of her hand and kissed her in the forehead "Well those marks are the proof of me monopoly of you" he said "Now you´re mine, you know"

She was surprised but smiled, she knew that was his way for saying it "Yeah I know" and with that they went downstairs to look for everybody else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I'm so sorry this so late…sooo late but I will continue this story haha.**

**Truth is that somewhere in my mind this is story was complete and when I wanted to read it again I noticed it wasn't, so I decided to finish it! I'm sorry again!**

**So…enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :D**

Chapter 6:

Hiyono was worried. She only had three days left in Japan and she didn't want to go, she didn't wanted to leave Ayumu and of course she didn't wanted to return to her lonely life at Germany. But it wasn't easy. First she had to return to Germany and then she will have to spend some time there making the arrangements for her return, of course that includes her quitting the job she had. She was thinking about what to do, but her head drove to a single but troubling question: did Narumi Ayumu really love her?

Hiyono bumped her head against the table of the dining room. It was obvious he felt something for her but why won't he tell her? They had had sex already…and well he had told her she was his. She sighed, "…Only three days left"

The house was quiet. Everyone had gone to their respective houses, hoping for another reunion. Ryoko and Kousuke swear to come back in few months to have a wild night again, while Ryo told them that she would come back for another vacations. Rutherford on the contrary told them he will be in Japan for two or three weeks more for some work, but he will stay in his client mansion because he had insisted. Ayumu was in his office, he couldn't avoid it, and the work had accumulated so he went to solve some problems. Besides he had told her he couldn't go with the vacations any longer. A lot of important cases had been delayed and it was urgent to resolve them.

Hiyono sighed again and stood up. She had had a lot of fun with him and now he missed him. She knew he was away only for the morning but it was lonely. She thought about going to his office but she had promised to herself she will wait for him obediently, so she went to have a bath.

After a while, she prepared a relaxing bath. She got undressed and entered the bathtub. The hot water caressed her body and her mind started to relax, what made her remember the roughly but passionate way of Ayumu while holding her, his touch, his lips burning against her skin, his tongue…She slapped her cheeks "calm down Hiyono! you are not that desperate…"

"Desperate for what?"

Hiyono jolted up and looked at the handsome boy, leaning at the door frame on the bathroom, smirking at her evilly. She blushed wildly…she was thatdesperate… "Wha-what are you doing in home so early Ayumu-san?"

He smirked again after seeing her blush. Hiyono felt chills running through her spine as she saw him walking towards her. She couldn't help but feel cornered, she was his prey...she was naked, lying in a bathtub and without ways to run away…it wasn't like she wanted to run away from him though.

"I was looking for some important papers I left here" he said with a finger on the knot of his necktie, loosening it.

"When I entered… I didn't see you…" his skilled hands were unbuttoning his shirt slowly and each movement was been seeing carefully by Hiyono, who gulped dryly.

"So…I thought…" he leaned his body, stretched his arm and cupped her right cheek with his hand "she maybe is in the bathroom…" His eyes were locked with hers.

Ayumu wasn't doing anything, but Hiyono felt aroused. His voice had a low but sensual tone, his movements were slowly but sensual, she didn't want him to stop. She was nervous and excited at the same time, it was this kind of feeling Ayumu was always giving to her and she loved that. She couldn't help but smile, melting in his stare.

Ayumu smirked at her and pulled her slowly for a kiss. A sweet kiss that turned into a passionate kiss melted both of them instantly. Hiyono felt his tongue going inside her mouth, playing with her, tasting all of her. She moaned as he moved it freely, without breaking their lips. Her wet hands went to his exposed chest, tracing his torso, from his abs to his shoulders. With a slight move, the shirt was off and lying down on the floor and only the necktie remained.

After some minutes, Ayumu broke the kiss with a string of saliva between them. "Mmmm…it seems I will never get tired of this"

Ayumu smirked.

Hiyono blushed more. Her skin was pink and flushed after that kiss. She was panting hard for breath but she wanted another kiss, so she took his necktie and pulled him for another.

And they kissed once again.

And soon Ayumu felt that the bathtub was an obstacle.

Without warning he stood up, undid his belt, his pants and in a flash of second he was on the bathtub with her, kissing her madly. The water was refreshing their bodies, but the sensation was unique and delicious. Both of them were lost in the touch.

Kissing, licking, biting and caressing were the world to them. Ayumu felt her hand going to his manhood and he flinched when she started to massage it. A groan escaped from his mouth as she smiled at him evilly with mischief in her eyes. She gave him a kiss on his chest and ordered him to sit on the verge of the bathtub. He raised an eyebrow intrigued but he did it anyway. She took his manhood again and he widened his eyes in anticipation and before the brunette could react or say something, Hiyono took everything she could into her mouth and started sucking it.

He threw his head backwards and supported his body with his arms. "Oi…you…should warn me…before…" he said betweens pants and groans. Now he understood why she wanted him in that position, the water was an obstacle for that move. Between pant and groans he smirked "pervert…"

She giggled at his reaction… and with his member inside her… and he felt it…and it felt incredibly amazing. He groaned aloud and took Hiyono's nape, entangling her hair with his hand.

The girl had to admit it. The sensation of his manly hand grabbing strongly her head encouraging her to keep going was amazing. She went faster and faster and Ayumu only could shut his eyes and savor the moment. Not much he could do it, because he felt he was reaching his climax and couldn't hold it anymore. Hiyono noticed the throbbing of his member and stopped the sucking just to lick the shaft and kiss the head of it and that was it, he couldn´t hold it anymore and released everything.

She smiled proudly at him, she couldn't believe that the amazing Narumi Ayumu, the intelligent man who had resolved cases from all over the world, who was untouchable, arrogant and serious in all ways, was now panting and trembling under her hands. She felt fortunate…and powerful. She kissed his abdomen, her tongue traced his torso, his neck, finishing in his lips. Ayumu just slide down to be into the bathtub again and she didn't broke the kiss…

She was ready for him.

He felt her warmness on the head of his member and smirked, she was teasing him and driving him crazy. His hands took her hips and without warning he shoved the barely mounted Hiyono down to his member, putting all his length inside her.

Hiyono dug his nail on his shoulders, arched her back and moaned loudly at Ayumu's move. "That´s…not fair…" she said trembling and with the little of conscience she had as she crossed her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper.

"Mmm…fair to me…" Ayumu was loosening it too.

Hiyono started to move at the same time as Ayumu. Her mind was empty when he began to thrust into her. She was moving upwards and downwards and her breasts were following the tempo. She was feeling great riding Ayumu like that. He took advantage of his position and caught one of her nipple s on his mouth.

The water caressed their bodies, they were lost in each other and there was nobody to interrupt them. Hiyono was starting to felt her climax so she crossed her arms around Ayumu's neck, hugging him and fastening her moves. He shut his eyes and soon felt her walls trembling and her moans encouraged him more. With a deep kiss they came together.

They stood in that position for a brief moment, hugging. They were panting hard "Wow..you were amazing…" said Ayumu lifting her up a little. "Gave me an amazing time" he said smiling.

Hiyono giggled and gave him a peck on the lips "Well…it´s because I love you!" she said cheerfully.

Ayumu was about to answer but the cellphone on his pants rang, making him realizing that he had to go back to work, unfortunately for both of them. He smiled at her again and after kissing her again, he stood up, grabbed a towel and started to dry his body.

Hiyono locked at him, her eyes were full of love and she blushed when he noticed her stare. "Well I have to go" said Ayumu dressing.

"Ok…" said Hiyono sad. She didn't want him to go, afterall they had only three more days together.

Ayumu kiss her on the forehead and smirked to her "Don't be sad idiot, I will be back and believe me, you will have no sleep today" Hiyono blushed wildly as soon as he left the bathroom "And that's a promise!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Ayumu was on his bed, the sheets were covering half of his naked body. His back was against the wall and he was drinking some coffee he had prepared quietly. He was with his glasses on reading some papers of a super popular case. It was three am and the young man couldn't sleep much. Honestly, he was reading to maintain his mind busy, he had resolved the case and was trying to find of a way to arrest the culprit, but it was useless. He sighed and took off his glasses, turning to the naked girl that was on his side, cuddling against his warm body.

They only had left a day together.

The detective had found himself worried and with a knot in his stomach he couldn't ignore. Sadness? Maybe, he had felt it before. But this time was stronger. He smiled sadly, she will go and who knows when they will be together again, it was difficult for both of them. The last time they parted it had to pass 3 year to meet again.

Again, a knot in his stomach…and a very strong desire to hug her.

Ayumu took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling…he had to do something. He had to admit it…well only to himself, to proud to do it…he loved her and he will go crazy if she go away again, when he had managed to make her his and all.

"Ayumu-san?..." The detective turned once again to the girl, she was looking at him worried "something's wrong?"

Ayumu brushed her hair off her face gently "nothing…don't worry" and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes. _Damn!_ Was the only thing he could think, he didn't want her to go.

Hiyono hugged him again and it was like she could understand everything that was going on his head, for the very first time. She kissed him again and again, until they were on the ecstasy of doing it again. That nigth they also didn't sleep much,

Only a day…was the only thing Ayumu could think and it wasn't like that helped him a lot. He had his head on the clouds and he wasn't thinking much about his accumulated cases. His day at work was so slow and slightly depressing. He will think of a solution, he will, he always do. His lips turned into a smirk when he started to scheme something.

The afternoon arrived at Japan and a cute auburn young woman was on a black button front dress, walking on circles nervous and anxious as she waited for someone to come. She looked at her watch intently. He was late…well kinda…only for five minutes. The girl gripped her bag tightly as she saw him coming.

Oh…he was a wonderful being.

The man was walking elegantly and full of himself, in a business black suit, a white shirt and a purple tie, attracting the attention of both boys and girls, especially girls. He smirked sexily when he saw her waiting for him, like he had told her. She pouted.

"Ayumu-san…why are you late?... and why did you suddenly tell me to come here?" said Hiyono crossing her arms cutely, trying to hide her nervousness. Something weird was going on, she could tell that. But what was weirder was his insist for her to come formal dressed.

"Well…" said Ayumu "we will go to see my brother and Rutherford, I have something to tell you there"

The man was always mysterious, she knew that but all the suspense was killing her.

She followed him, noticing something she didn't think before; somehow they were like a couple, a real couple. She looked at his broad back. That probably had some nails marks from all that sex they had had the night before. She blushed at the thought. Unconsciously, Hiyono took his hand.

Ayumu looked at her but smiled, well eventually he will do that too.

"So" said the big brother Kiyotaka "what an honor to see you after a while Ayumu"

Ayumu made a grimace, but answered smirking "can we go to the point brother? You owe me"

Kiyotaka scoffed and smiled sarcastically, Hiyono looked at the two brothers and then to Rutherford who was sitting in a couch of Kiyotaka office. He only smiled at her.

"Well Hiyono Yuizaki san" the auburn girl stiffed and nodded "I understand you want to stay in Japan right? I can help you in that, but it will take me a month to finish the preparations and all…you will have to quit your job but I have the confidence so you will find something here, I can introduce you to some acquaintances" Hiyono wide eyed only heard what Kiyotaka was saying dumbfounded "So…" smiled the big brother "do you accept the offer?"

The tree men knew the answer but still they waited for it, especially Ayumu who now was thinking why she was so quiet after hearing that.

"I…really can…" she gulped dryly and spoke again "Can I really stay?"

The tree men nodded at the same time "but it will took a at least a month to prepare the things and maybe, well there's the possibility, a small possibility for the things not working out you know" said Kiyotaka looking serious "it will be difficult and you will have to go trough a lot of exams and…"

"I DON'T CARE!" almost…well…shouted Hiyono. Kiyotaka widened his eyes and Ayumu chukled.

"Well I think is settled, have a good trip ronight Hiyono, I will see you in a month"

The door of Ayumu apartment closed. HIyono stood there in the middle of the living. In four hours her plane will depart, even if she will return it was sad to be apart from him from a month…and maybe more. She sighed but soon Ayumu grabbed her arm and pulled her, crashing his lips on hers.

Ayumu couldn't waste time, there was a slight possibility that this was his last day with her and he will not waste it. His hands travelled through her back to her butt, cupping it and lifting her so he crossed her legs around his waist. Soon Ayumu threw her on his bed and took her hands over her head with one of his hands; the other unbuttoned the front of her dress, revealing her black matching underwear and her creamy and smooth skin.

"I don't care if tomorrow you go across the world, you are mine" said Ayumu brushing his lips against her flat abdomen. She moaned at the touch and the idea of Ayumu taking her with his suit on, made him sexier than usual and turned her on quirkier that expected.

He smirked again and the tip of his tongue travelled from her abdomen to her jaw and then he kissed her, never realizing her from his grip. She gasped and arched her back when she felt her skilled hand on her inner part, opportunity he took to bit her bottom lip and to play whit her neck and breast.

The same time he pressed her clit, he bit lightly her nipple through her bra. She moaned loudly and arched her back again. Soon Ayumu felt her wetness and arouse and couldn't think anymore. In a couple of seconds the underwear was gone. He took his fingers and started to play with her, getting it inside and out if her. Hiyono moaned loudly as Ayumu took his time with her and her breasts. Soon she came and he realized her from his grip, smirking.

Hiyono was panting and looked at him taking of his suit, pants and underwear quickly and desperate. He lifted her hips up and soon his erect member entered into her slowly. "Oh god…" moaned Hiyono with her numb mind. She crossed her legs around her waist so he could go deeper. Ayumu leaned towards her supporting his body with his arms and started to thrust her.

Each thrust was driving both of them crazy and the fact that this was their four last hours together only helped her wildness. They done it until Hiyono noticed her flight will depart in an hour.

Running towards the airport…taxi that almost crashed, killed and beat his record in fastness, Hiyono declared her love again, her honestly and sincere love for him and before she will enter to the counter and he will never see her again, he whispered in her ear "I love you too Hiyono"

And that were the last words Narumi Ayumu said to Yuizaki Hiyono.

**HELLOOOOO! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES, I KNOW I'M LATE BUT SORRY, MY JOB IS KILLING ME! WELL…HOPE YOU LIKED AND FONT WORRY THIS ISNT THE END!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Well people, is kind of sad saying this but… this is the final chapter of this fic! **

**I liked it, although maybe I had few grammar errors hehe!**

**Enjoy and please review it! I'm always happy when you review my fics! **

**Thanks! Soon you will be reading me again at another fic! Hahaha :D**

….

Chapter 8

The auburn girl closed her eyes scared. She looked at the mirror of the airport bathroom…damn! She was looking horrible. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess and her body was shaking. She leaned to wash her face but suddenly her stomach started to react again and she felt that familiar nauseous feeling. Damn! The girl run towards the toilet again.

She definitely was pregnant. She was having that kind of feelings since a week or maybe more but she was sure when her period stopped. Her mind was busy only with one thing…it was his son…or daughter…or maybe twins! The girl hugged the toilet again. Damn!

…And just when she was returning to Japan.

After a while, she stood up, washed her face, mouth and inhaled deeply. Combing her hair she smiled worried…how's he gonna take it? In hours she will be at Japan and she knew he will be waiting for her at the airport. How's she gonna tell him? _Hi Ayumu san, I missed you…by the way, I'm pregnant. _

"Yeah right" laughed Hiyono hopeless. She left the bathroom and went to the counter. The least of her worries was how she will tell him…she was more worried about how she will survive the flight.

…..

The one month promise of Kiyotaka, the big brother, was broken by a ton of political issues. It was Kiyotaka himself who make the exit of Yiuzaki Hiyono from Germany successful…well it took mostly two months in get it ready. The big brother didn't calm until the government of Germany gave the approval, it wasn't like they didn't want to do it…it was because they weren't in good terms with the infamous detective. "All for my young brother…" murmured tired and sarcastically Kiyotaka on his office when he knew everything was finished.

But the young brother was hysteric.

He had been waiting for two months and because Kiyotaka told them to not establish contact while they were apart due to the political problems, security and others terms Ayumu refused to hear, he knew nothing about her…only that she arrived the next day and he will have to wait for her at the airport.

The brunette finished his bath, put on his clothes and went to the kitchen to drink some…well…alcohol, whisky to be exact. His emotions were hitting him in the brain…anxiety mixed with adrenaline mixed with needy and irritation, but the only thing he couldn't ignore was the thought of something might have happened to her. That freaked him out. The detective sat on his couch and drank his whisky while thinking what will he do to her, but his dream get interrupted by a phone call.

Hiyono almost cried from happiness when her feet managed to drive her to the Japan's airport bathroom. She breathed deeply. That flight had tired her but the nauseous feeling was gone.

…Another cry of happiness.

Relieved from her torture, the auburn girl walked through the airport, searching for a certain man…that never appeared. She stopped when she found, instead, a different man holding a sign with her name. "Miss Yuizaki Hiyono?"

Hiyono nodded and the man smiled at her "Come with me, Mr. Narumi hired me to drive you home".

Part of Hiyono was angry with him for not to be able to come and pick her up but the other part was relieved he wasn't there, more time to think about a way to tell him about the life that was in her belly. But first, better to be sure…so she stopped in a pharmacy.

The usual apartment was like always…empty. Ayumu was stuck with a man whose wife was murdered. The interesting thing was that the woman was a famous lawyer and the circumstances were very mysterious, so the young detective was immersed in it.

Hiyono thanked the taxi, gave him a tip for carrying the luggage…the WHOLE luggage, including three big carry on and two hand bags…and went to the bathroom immediately. A hot bath was all she could think after a long trip and when she finished it, she stood in the middle of the bathroom, took a deep breath and opened the pregnancy test.

Her heart was on her throat beating hard and the nervousness made her feel nauseous again. After thirty minutes of a convincing battle with herself, she managed to look at the stick of the pregnancy test.

A loud gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw a distinctive color…"positive…" murmured the girl stunned, bumping her back with the closed door of the bathroom "oh god…". The troubled girl started to laugh at herself and at her inevitable situation. Of course she wasn't worried about how will she take care of her baby, she had a huge amount of savings. What was killing her was the fear. Will he accept it? Will he still love her? Will he be scared? Well, Narumi Ayumu never gets scared of anything, always maintains his calm.

Suddenly she heard a bump and some footsteps. Her heart froze and her breathing stooped, it was him. She felt an overwhelming need for his touch, she wanted him, she really wanted him.

The girl jumped away from the bathroom door to grab a towel but she moved too slowly, just when she took it the detective opened the door of the bathroom.

Silence…they were only looking into each other eyes. But then the brunette smirked "what a welcome…" said sarcastically to the naked girl, there was lust in his eyes. Hiyono felt he was devouring her with his eyes and she couldn't help but blush and tremble in anticipation. Ayumu walked towards her and pushed her against the wall kissing her. The towel Hiyono had on her hand slowly slid down from her fingers to the floor. Both of them had needed it since the day she said bye to him at the airport.

He grabbed her form her butt, pulling her up, making her cross her legs around his waist. His big hands felt amazingly good and his talented mouth started to cloud her mind…and don't forget the hormones of a pregnant lady people. Soon the girl was too excited to react…or to think. So her hands traveled from his arms to his chest instinctively, taking off his suit, unbuttoning his black shirt.

Hiyono felt a smile on his lips while kissing her. He broke the kiss and went to her neck "you…don't waste time…" said the detective nibbling her neck.

"Ah…shut up…" she whispered while a skillfully mouth was giving special care to her breasts.

"Pervert…" said the detective taking her to his bed, never stopping his caresses. He felt her more wild, more aggressive and he liked it, it was delightful.

Hiyono tightened her leg around her waist as she felt close to her climax, without going further than kissing and touching. Ayumu threw her to his bed and took off his shirt and pants. He kissed her again and squeezed her breasts, earning overwhelming moans from her.

"I'm gonna rock you world…" said Ayumu to an exited Hiyono who was panting hard beneath him thanks to her climax…that last kiss had made her go mad. Smiling, Ayumu saw her hand moving to his cheek and stroking it sweetly. He looked at her eyes that were full of love but scared at the same time. However, he only closed his eyes, drowning in her touch and let her talk.

"You already did that…" she took a deep breath, _please god and baby give me the strength to not run away_ "Ayumu san…I…I'm pregnant…"

Ayumu snapped his eyes open.

There was a brief silence, the detective didn't even blink nor say a word. He just kept looking at her wide eyes, trying to process her words.

He wasn't prepared for it.

"You are…WHAT?" the brunette finally shouted and went backwards, almost tripping with the edge of the bed. That revelation had cut all his outburst of pleasure, he started to felt dizzy.

"I…" Hiyono was getting really scared but it was kind of funny seeing him all crazy like that, he had lost his calm and was frenetically walking in circles with his head between his hands.

"Since when?" said the detective inhaling deeply trying to calm down. The guy had stopped his movements "how…how it happened?"

"Well, Ayumu-san when a man and a woman love each other they-"

"I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED!" said Ayumu again, returning to his messed up state thanks to her teasing "didn't we use protection?"

"The last time we did it no" said Hiyono. Honestly she wasn't scared anymore. She was enjoying the reaction of the arrogant and full of mysteries Narumi Ayumu. She giggled thing that Ayumu found cute but annoying…she never change, she will always tease him to the end.

"What are you laughing at?" said the detective a little hysteric, climbing the bed and locking her between his arms, she was again beneath him but this time it was different, she felt safe and calm, she felt like she was being protected.

"Your reaction is very funny, you know…mine was a little more dramatic" said Hiyono cheerfully. She remembered she had cried a lot but not because she was having a baby neither because she will be a mommy at her early life, no she had been crying because when she found out she was alone and hopeless. Nobody was there to give her a push. She had been more worried about Ayumu's reaction.

She smiled at her lover "I love you Ayumu-san and the fact that this is your son it makes me happy"

"How do you know it my son, maybe it will be my daughter" said Ayumu smirking playfully paying with her bangs.

She giggled and crossed her arms around his neck "Maybe both!"

"Wha…Wha…twins?" Ayumu look turned to be a dumbfounded one when he heard the the word both. "You know" he whispered looking away from her brilliant eyes "I'm not prepared to be a father…"

"Neither do I…" said Hiyono smiling but worried. "But I think you will be a great father"

Ayumu looked at her wide eyed, she did love him, she did care for him, he understood that very well and for the second time in his whole life he told her those three sweet words that always melted her…

"I love you" and leaned forward.

….

"It's the mirror" said bluntly an auburn haired kid with arrogant eyes to his teacher. "I don't know why you make us do this kind of boring and easy riddles" the kid closed his book "are you really a teacher?"

The indignant teacher smacked the head of the beautiful boy lightly "Narumi kun, you don't have to be so mean!" said the furious teacher "for you insolence I will leave you with no recess!"

The boy pouted while the whole classroom of little ones laughed at him. HE narrowed his eyes and hid his head on his book. His father would have praised him. He always gave him riddles and puzzles much more difficult that the teacher gave to them. "…stupid" said the boy without thinking the teacher could hear him.

"DETENTION!" barked the woman.

Ayumu arrived at the kinder his son studied and like always he was the center of the fantasies of single mommies and young teachers. His elegant suit and arrogant self gave him the charm that melted every woman who crossed paths with him. Too bad the infamous detective has his infamous wife.

Yes people, after the birth of little Ayumu they got married but nobody knows who asked first, him or her. It was a mystery no one could solve. Also they moved from the apartment city to a house on a bright neighborhood, where his son could play secure.

The young detective stopped at the door of the principal office and looked down at the green little bench where his son was sitting. His eyes softened a little. His son had her mom's hair, eyes and face but sometimes, when he really wanted to show off and be serious, his arrogant look was exactly like his father's. At his 5 years old the kid knew how to manipulate everyone that wasn't his father or mother because they were the only ones whom knew his sinister side…only because they had one too…

However, little Ayumu was a 5 years old kid and like every kid of that age the sight of his father in front of the principal door was terrifying. "It wasn't my fault…" murmured the kid pouting and looking at his little feet.

Ayumu couldn't blame his son. He was too intelligent for a kinder garden level and for his stupid teachers, but he had accepted the school only because HIyono wanted him to go. He always was proud of little Ayumu and he spoiled him a lot, knowing that his intellect was beyond average as his analytical abilities were developing. Ayumu knew that his son will be like his scary mother in serious mode. Smiling at him he patted his head "you are lucky your mom doesn't know about this…"

Lest face it, few words of the infamous detective and the matter was forgotten…in the school of course. What caught father and son off guard was the fact that the principal had called HIyono before Ayumu and once the sinister and evil HIyono was now in a totally motherly mode.

"This is all your fault!" said Hiyono to her husband that sighed knowing that she was going to blame him for his son behavior "You spoiled him too much!"

Taking of his coat, he loosened his necktie "He is too intelligent for that kids and for the kinder garden level and you know that!"

"He has to make friends!"

"It's not like he didn't have friends, what about the kids that live next door!"

And it started, the usually but funny quarrel between his mommy and his daddy about him. Little AYumu looked from his dad to his mom from his spot of the couch. His smiled sweetly, his father was a magnificent one. He admired him a lot, he never lost to anyone and he always solved the most difficult riddles. He was like his hero.

But his mother was different. She was sweet, lovely and cute, sometimes spoiled by his father. But when she got mad it was terrifying. Little Ayumu laughed, they discussed thing and fought but he knew they really loved each other and what was the best it was that he really loved them a lot, and of course they really loved his son.

Soon the phone rang and Hiyono when to pick up the call "I had not finished with you"

Ayumu sighed unbuttoning his shirt while his son kept giggling "What's so funny?"

"Mommy is the only one that can have a discussion with you daddy!" said the kid smiling cutely. "Uncle Kousuke said that she had tamed you, what is that daddy? Is it a bad thing?"

Mental note…_kill Kousuke the next time you see him._ Ayumu felt indignant "but you know" smirked the detective to his son "I do know how to calm her down…"

"Really daddy?" said little Ayumu with wide and sparkling eyes.

"Uh-hu" nodded Ayumu "but for that you will have to go to play outside for a while…" he winked "If I don't do this she will be in an awful mood all day, do you want that?"

"No daddy" said the kid still with his sparkling eyes although he didn't understood anything of what his father was talking about.

"Neither do I" said Ayumu shamelessly "So it's our secret "

A soon as his son saw the money on his father hand his sparkling eyes were brighter "Yeiiii daddy! Can I go to eat ice cream?"

"Of course!" said the detective patting his son head "Why don't you go with your friends, they live next door right?"

The kid run outside shouting to his little neighbor friends something about eating ice cream, while Ayumu smiled at him. Soon he heard Hiyono steps and he knew she had hung up the phone. Smirking he turned and stretched himself "Well…" said the sexy detective smirking "she can't be mad at me forever"

Soon Hiyono mouth was assaulted as she melted on the kiss of his husband while he led her to their bedroom and when little Ayumu returned with a huge smile on his cute face, his mom was as sweet as ever.


End file.
